A deterioration determination method of a lithium secondary battery is disclosed in Patent Document 1. In the deterioration determination method, an estimated capacity of the lithium ion battery is calculated from a voltage change during charge, and when the estimated capacity is smaller than a limit capacity which is set in advance, the lithium secondary battery is determined as being deteriorated.